Dark Vices
by DarkestAngel8990
Summary: Hermione Granger likes dark and dangerous men. But they come with dark and dangerous vices. Will she be able to handle them all? And when she starts to love them all, will one of them be able to handle his jealous of another? Dark fic. Rated M. 18
1. The Potions Master

Story: Dark Vices

Summary: Hermione had a vice, but it wasn't what she thought. As she searched out the dangerous men around her, with their even more dangerous vices, she slowly started to see a change. As she fell into the world of dark men and dark secrets, she finds out more about herself then she ever cared to know.

Warnings: Dark fic. Each man has a different vice, so each chapter will have a different warning (They will be located at the top, except this one, which is located after the chapter title). The story will have dark sexual themes. There will be some slash in later chapters, along with harsh language. Not for the faint of heart and absolutely no one under 18.

Possible Pairings: SS/HG LM/HG DM/HG SB/HG RL/HG SS/LM/HG SS/DM/HG RL/SB/HG SS/RL/SB/HG SS/LM/DM/HG SS/LM/DM/RL/SB/HG. I will place this under Hermione/Severus because he will be the main person she falls in love with. But she will be with other people.

Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own anything but the plot line. The characters are J.K's.

Prologue:

Everyone deals with their pain, their anger, their heartache in different ways. Some deal with it in good ways, others deal with it in dark ways. I'm dark, there's no doubt about that. Most would be surprised, how could the know-it-all have a dark side to her? Some, like Ron, would refuse to believe it. He'd rather think that I was being blackmailed or forced into it. Some, like Harry, think it's a phase. But others, like Ginny, know what really lies behind my brown eyes. Maybe it's because they only know so much, where as I've told my best friend all of it. Maybe it's because they used to imagine being with me; or the wholesome and good image they had of me. Whatever the reason is, all were surprised when my dark secrets surfaced.

Chapter One: The Potions Master

Warning: Violence. Sex.

For the better part of our years at Hogwarts, we all believed Severus to be evil and dark. It was until he seemingly died that Harry had any idea of who the man really was. Not evil, just dark and full of untold pain. Being in love with his mother, then losing her by his own foolish attempts at power, had made the man hard and dark. Nothing could reverse the damage done on his soul, on his heart.

They found him, barely alive, in the Shrieking Shack. He was healed and returned to the world, as more damaged than he had been before. He had to endure being a hero, hearing Harry praise him. It killed Severus, hearing _her _son praise him for being a hero, when it was his information that made him parentless. Inner turmoil and heartache made him angry, cold, and even more of a recluse. Even surrounded by people, Professor Severus Snape was always alone.

His vice, his way to deal with pain, was violence. He liked the feel of his fist hitting flesh, the screams and cries that came when his fist connected with skin. At first, it started as bar fights. He would leave his wand at home, wonder off into the deep underground bars in London, and start fights with men. I always knew why he never did anything professional; he liked the pain he inflicted too much to be hindered by rules. So he would take his fights to the streets, where he mercilessly beat on men twice his size. He was lithe and quick, but he was strong and powerful. He could turn a man twice his size into a weeping pile of skin and bones. It was amazing to watch, the way his eyes lit up when his fist made that first contact. I never knew how he held himself back from killing, snapping the necks of his worthless opponents. But somehow, he always stopped.

But hitting men, fighting in the streets, wasn't the kind of violence he was searching for. It would only make him want more, and after a while it stopped being his vice at all. The point of a vice is to fill the hole deep inside you. Severus's hole wasn't being filled by the mindless violence of the streets. He wanted something more intimate, something that was closer to him. He needed me.

I approached him outside the alley he had just been fighting in. His knuckles were bloody, his lip was cut, but his eyes were empty. Whatever he had gotten out of the fight, had died almost the moment it was over. He looked me over, and before the question on why I was there formed on his lips, I pointed to the bar. He nodded silently, nursing his lip, and followed me in. We sat down in a dark booth, a glass of whiskey for us both. As we sipped in silence, he looked me over again. The bar was dark, but I knew that he could see me. The way my face was sunk in, the paleness of my skin, the unnatural thinness of my body, and the dead look in my eyes; they were all flashing signs that I was faring no better after the war than he was. "Miss Granger, how long have you been watching me fight?"

"Two, maybe three months," I said.

He nodded his head and proceeded to drink, wincing slightly when the liquid came to near to his cut. "And why, are you here now?"

"It's not working anymore," I told him. He stayed silent, obviously wanting me to continue. This was not a man to reveal his secrets. "Your vice, it's not working. And mine isn't either. So I'm here to offer," I picked up my drink and sipped, searching for the word. Ah yes, I have it, "A collaboration."

He raised his eyebrow at me and laced his fingers together. "What is your vice, Miss Granger?"

I smirked. "Sex," I said softly. "Maybe men, I'm not quite sure. It gets muddy after a while. The point here is not what my vice is; the point is what yours is."

"And what, Miss Granger, do you think mine is?" He had never lost that sneering look that said he was sick of my know-it-all attitude. He still saw me as a child, and perhaps that might be better.

"Violence," I said to him and enjoyed the shocked look he gave me. "You would assume that I would say fighting, because that has been what you were doing. However, I think there is a far more sinister edge to this vice, it's not the fight you are looking for; it's the violence. It is seeing your opponent scared of you, hearing the grunts and cries of pain, and then having them reduced to nothing. And I also see that it is no longer working."

"So," he said in the dark voice I had heard whispered in dark alleys to scared men, "you think you have a solution?"

I smirked and reveled in his obvious distrust. "If violence is your vice, why not try a more intimate approach to it? Would it not be better, to impart violent acts upon someone that you were, say fucking, and then being able to see them day after day; your bruises plain on their pale skin, their winces as they do normal activities, the look of terror when you look at them? Would it not be better to be able to see it, rather than leave it behind in an alley?"

His look was one of shock and intrigue, and I smirked more. "Miss Granger, have you any idea what you are suggesting?"

"I've been watching you fight for months now; I know what I'm saying. My take on sex is dark enough; I'm not a mere school girl anymore. Granted, I never liked my sex violent. But then, if I did, that wouldn't do much for you. There's no point in hurting me if I enjoy it. I only ask two things," I said. He nodded for me to continue you. "First off, I am no man. I may be tough, but I am not unbreakable. Where you could take all your anger and power out on men in bar fights, I am sorry to say that I could not handle that amount of force. Instead, you will have to be more creative with your violence. I am sure you know, more than I, that it is not all about the amount of force you cause, but more the amount of fear and pain you instill. In line with that, I ask that you take no shots to my stomach. I may, in the future, decide that I want children and I do not want that option taken from me. Also, since I have already mentioned, I want a sexual relationship here. I won't ask that all the times we see each other that you get me off, but I will need it often. For my own sanity, this is, after all, why we need our vices."

"You may be insane already," he said to me. His eyes had glazed over and I could see him thinking hard about this. It was a difficult decision for him, he wanted so much to take me up on my offer, and was terrified of others reactions. "And the bruises, the wincing, the scars, how will you explain them to others?"

I smirked again and saw his look of annoyance. "Yes Professor, I have this all planned out. I will tell them to stay out of my business, as it is none of theirs. But if they keep asking questions, about the signs or about us, I will simply say that I am training in different forms of fighting and you are training me. After all, I am an Auror."

He downed the rest of his glass and stared at me. "We start tonight," he said with a smirk. And before I knew it, we were out of the bar and apparating away.

.v.

I was in his office, which was more like a dungeon than anything. I had been stripped and was currently kneeling in the middle of the room, watching with fascination and fear as he circled me. Already I was in pain; my arms had bruises from his death grip on them, my skin had scratches and tears where he had ripped my clothes off and my face had the red mark of his hand. He stopped behind me and pulled me up by my arms, managing to find the exact same place he had gripped before. He pushed me face first into the wall and choked me with one hand. I tried to control my breathing, but the fear I was feeling made my heart race and my breathing erratic. I was nearing unconscious when he removed his hand from my throat, turned me around, and let his fist connect with my jaw. It wasn't as hard as he normally hit, but the pain of it brought tears to my eyes. There was no use in trying to be tough, he would just try harder. And while I knew he needed this, being stubborn and fighting it was only going to get me hospitalized. He was as tentative as a man beating a woman could be; it was obvious that he was trying different levels of force. This session wouldn't last long; I could see it in his eyes. He was getting what he needed, he was filling his hole. And when he lifted me up and rammed into me, a new pain emerged. I had to scream, the pain was almost unreal. I had no preparation, and was hardly wet. But as he fucked me, slapping my face and pushing me harder into the wall, I started to find what I needed. And when his hand connected with my cheek and his slap sounded out in the room, we both came. Then he pulled out, threw me to the floor and left me to clean and leave. After all, there was nothing in this collaboration about love.


	2. The Death Eater

Warning: Humiliation. Sex. Language.

Chapter Two: The Death Eater

Lucius Malfoy was a taboo. We all accepted his help in the war, we all spoke for him in trial, and we all protected him as we would one of our own. But having some sort of relationship with him, friend or otherwise, was forbidden. That left Lucius alone most of the time, with the exception of his job. He had been brought down from his high place and was now the most looked down on of all of us.

I saw him every day, after all we both worked at the Ministry. Before he had always seemed so proud, so put together, so in control. Now he looked lost, alone, and close to insanity. I didn't need to follow him, as I had followed Severus, to learn Malfoy's vice. It was obvious what it was, and it was obvious what he needed.

We were together on an elevator, just the two of us, when I hit the emergency button to stop it. He looked at me and raised one pale eyebrow, then leaned against the wall. "Miss Granger, is something wrong?"

I saw some fear in his eyes and wondered how many times he had been backed into a corner by various people who didn't believe he should be walking free. "Yes," I said, 'something is. When are you going to stop moping about?"

I don't think he expected that and for a moment I almost saw him break through and thought he might just tell me off. Instead, he looked at the floor. "I don't know what you are talking about."

I smirked. "You do, but I'll fill you in anyways. You were once a very proud and noble wizard, and that has been ripped from you. Instead of doing something, you are letting it take you over. If you don't find your vice, and soon, I fear your sanity will be gone. So," I said and stepped closer. "I have a proposition for you."

He looked up at these words and raised that pale eyebrow again. Something in his eyes had changed and I knew I'd sparked his interest. "What would that be Miss Granger?"

"I think I've figured out your vice, even if you don't know it. I think it is humiliation." He looked almost angry but controlled himself. "I don't mean yours, I mean others. I think you'd like nothing more than to have someone who you can humiliate and put down, much like you did when Voldemort was at his peak." I saw the look in his eyes. I had it right. "So I am offering my services. I am sure that you have spoken with Severus, after all he is your only friend, and you are well aware of what has been going on with us. I am suggesting that I offer you the same services I offered him. I will help you with your vice, and you will be helping me with mine."

"Sex," he said.

"No," I said quickly. "Men are my vice, powerful and dangerous men. I found this out when I started seeing Severus. After all, sex was not that hard to find before Severus. I need more than sex; I need the presence of very powerful and very dangerous men. And you are both of those." He nodded. "So, shall we do this?"

"What will you tell others? It has been unheard of to even speak to me on more than a professional level." His eyes gave him away, he was scared.

I laughed. "Oh, I think you will find that no one will question me about my activities. Harry tried to find out about Severus and me, but he quickly found how I felt about him intruding in my life. And I figure, people will think I am still seeing Severus. Only you, I, and he will know that I am with you. After all, you wouldn't want anyone to know…"

"That I was fucking a Mudblood slut like you." He finished the sentence with a gleam in his eyes. It was the first time in months I had seen anything other than pain and fear in them. I only nodded. "Meet me at my house at 10pm tonight. Tell no one and come without your wand." Then he hit the button and ignored me the rest of the ride up there. But I felt the difference in him the moment he had called me a slut. Lucius Malfoy was back.

.v.

I arrived at his house at exactly 10pm, without my wand. I was shown to the dungeons by Draco, another man I had on my list. Oh well, he would have to wait. I have a reservation with his father. As I walked down the stairs alone, I started to shiver. I had told Severus about this, and his session with me had been rough. My body hadn't quite gotten over the shock of the harm that he had done to me, and with no sex at the end, I was high strung. Often Severus left the sex out when he wanted to punish me, because my pain healed when he fucked me. So he had sent me off to Lucius beaten and horny. And I was almost certain that Lucius wouldn't mind, as a matter of fact I think he will enjoy it. Wincing, I opened the door and stepped into the dungeon. Lucius was there waiting. "Eyes to the floor," he said and I looked down. "Kneel," and as I did he came behind me and forced me down. I winced and couldn't hold back the gasp of pain. With his wand, he vanished my clothes and stared at me. I could feel his eyes on my skin. "Severus really did a number on you, didn't he?" I did not answer and I knew he didn't want me to. "Serves you right, for going to him. Stand up." I did as he said and stood in front him, still keeping my eyes on the floor. He ran a finger over my folds and laughed. "He didn't fuck you," he said. "Why should he, after all you are just his punching bag? You are my whore." He thrust a finger into me. "You like being hit, do you? You know that you belong beneath us. That you are fucking useless except for this, being used for sex and anger by greater men. You disgust me." He removed his finger and pushed me back on my knees. Standing in front of me, he unzipped and pulled his hard dick out. "Suck me off whore," he said. And I did just that.


End file.
